Solo un corazon en esta vida
by syani123
Summary: Los ultimos momentos de Wolf, antes de ser ejecutado en la orca, Un friendship entre Wolf O Donnell y Fox McCloud, No, esta vez no hay yaoi, solo amistad


la historia realmente no la hize con intenciones de yaoi, mas bien es un friendship entre Wolf O´Donnell y Fox McCloud

* * *

*Mami…porque el cielo llora…??*

Un dolor en su estomago y en su mentón era lo que sentía, el frío piso era secundario, escucho un sonido de algo de metal moviéndose hasta que se detuvo creando un sonido mas fuerte, como si se atrancara con algo, Wolf O´Donnell miro hacia atrás, aun tirado en el piso a tres guardias caninos quienes lo miraban con desprecio

"Una hora" dijo uno de ellos, un coyote quien le apareció una sonrisa burlona y los otros dos, un husky y un zorro, sonrieron de la misma manera

Ya casi era tiempo, su tiempo, tan rápido?? Acaso tan rápido había llegado??, no podía creerlo…no quería, el…el se sentía solo, otra vez, ya no estaban ellos, se fueron tan pronto como llegaron ahí

Wolf…soltó un aullido de desesperación y arrepentimiento, las lagrimas brotaron de su ojo, al tiempo que fue seguido de mas aullidos, solo le quedaba rezar, pedir perdón…suplicar…no tenia salvación

*El cielo también se siente triste??*

Se levanto del suelo, solo para dejarse caer de nuevo, aullando y llorando, lentamente, se empujo a el mismo del suelo y grito "Porque??!!!" ya había hecho un charco con sus lagrimas, sus manos golpearon el suelo con fuerza…ignorando el dolor que le proporcionaba "siempre fui alguien malo…pero ya no…yo no soy alguien malo…no mas…nunca quise serlo…solo…"

Cada golpe que daba era mas débil que el anterior…tenia casi un mes sin alimento, dejo de golpear el suelo al ver sentirse aun mas débil "pero…siempre lo fui verdad??" susurro a si mismo abriendo un ojo para mirar el piso con su hermoso ojo púrpura, pego su frente al piso y continuo llorando

El nunca fue religioso, pensaba que era inútil rezar, pero ahora, era lo que tenia, se puso de rodillas, y junto sus patas y rezo como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, quizás…la primera vez que lo hizo… "Por favor ayúdame…no quiero morir"

No quería morir…el…tenia miedo, estaba aterrado...estaba solo "Leon…Pigma…Andrew….me dejaron solo…" lloro sin dejar la posición, el primero fue Pigma, su rencor a el por haber traicionado al mejor grupo de mercenarios de todo el sistema Lylat, fue el primero en ser ejecutado, después Andrew…quien solo gritaba el nombre de su tío, como si eso fuese a salvarlo, el ultimo fue Leon, silencioso y sin expresión como siempre…hasta el final

*Mami….porque papa juega con cuchillos…eso no es peligroso??*

Dos meses…lo dejaron sufrir dos meses después de presenciar la ejecución de su equipo…estaba solo de nuevo, sin siquiera saber si alguien lo escucharía, sin saber quien fuera el dios que lo escuchara tendría compasión…lo dudaba

"No quiero morir!!! Quiero vivir!!! Quiero cambiar!!! Todos podemos cambiar…yo también quiero!!!" grito sin ser escuchado por nadie "alguien sálvame!!! Por favor!!! No me dejes morir!!!"

Ese eran sus deseos, quería vivir…nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo sin que algo le sucediera…nunca nadie le dio la oportunidad…"dame una oportunidad!!! Yo quiero vivir!!!...al menos…no me dejes solo…no quiero estar solo…por favor" fue su ultimo lamento, después…ya no hubo nada, ni una lagrima, ni un aullido, ni siquiera un rezo mas

*Mami…porque no despiertas??*

Quedo de rodillas con los brazos caídos y su vista perdida con la cabeza agachada, solo…en silencio

"se acabo desgraciado" ni siquiera presto atención a los tres caninos que abrieron la puerta "una hora es una hora" le levantaron la cabeza estirando sus orejas, el zorro, le escupió en la cara, el no protesto, el husky le amarro las manos con una soga, tan fuerte como pudo, cortándole la circulación, pero el no lo noto

Afuera, una gran multitud se encontraba, estaban en Katina, una gran plataforma estaba enfrente de la multitud, donde en estaba la soga, la causa de su ejecución, antigua y obsoleta, pero aun efectiva, los tres guardias llevaron a O´Donnell arriba de la plataforma, con la mirada perdida y sus esperanzas rotas

*Papi…porque mami no respira…y porque mami esta sangrando??*

Entre la multitud se encontraban Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi y Slippy Toad quienes miraban incrédulos al lobo, Slippy desvío la mirada con tristeza y Falco puso una mano en su hombro, intentando darle valentía, Fox parecía muy perturbado por la escena

"no puedo creerlo" susurro Slippy mirando a sus compañeros

"ni siquiera O´Donnell se merece morir de esta forma" confeso Falco

Fox por su lado desvío la mirada al tiempo que una lagrima callo de su mejilla derecha "Desearía haber tenido la oportunidad de salvarlo…sin que haya sido torturado de esta manera…nadie merece morir de esta forma…" Fox miro al lobo una vez mas

"Solo…abandonado y odiado por todos…sin una gota de esperanza…" otra lagrima resbalo de sus esmeraldas

*Mami…papa dejo de respirar también….*

"voy a morir" murmuro para si mismo, su ojo miro a la multitud sin expresión, su vista estaba perdida, no podía sentir sus manos ya, estaban tan apretadas que ya no las sentía, recupero la conciencia al ver a los tres miembros de Star Fox presentes, sus sentidos regresaron y aulló una ultima vez, intento escapar, pero fue inmovilizado rápidamente, sus forcejeos fueron inútiles, estaba demasiado débil

"esto es el fin" volvió a murmurar para si, su esperanza murió y pronto el lo haría con ella, pronto…no le quedaba mas tiempo, miro de nuevo a la multitud…esperaban a que eso llegara, no veían el momento en que esa soga rodease su cuello y quedara columpiándose en el aire, así dejando la vida

*Que debo hacer??....Debo dejar de respirar también??*

El husky saco una nota y hablo en voz alta "Wolf O´Donnell…líder de la banda de criminales mas temida en el mundo, se te acusa de ser un fugitivo y asesino, quien atento en contra del líder de las fuerzas Cornerianas, el estimado General Pepper…además de cometer traición al unirse al bando de Andross, se te a condenado a pena de muerte por alta traición a Corneria y numerosos asesinatos durante las guerras Lylat"

Wolf no presto atención a nada de lo que decía, solo miro a Fox una ultima vez, esperaba verlo como los demás, ansioso de que llegase su muerte, no le sorprendería que su mirada estuviera llena de odio o que le escupiese antes de su ultimo momento, sin embargo, su conciencia llego a el al verlo, nada de lo que esperaba estaba viendo

Veía a Fox McCloud parado ahí, mirando con una sonrisa surcando su pardo rostro, sus esmeraldas se fijaban en la amatista que Wolf tenia por ojo, esa sonrisa…no era sarcástica, tampoco de felicidad por verle morir…Wolf lo pudo saber

Fox le daba valor para enfrentar la muerte…con una sonrisa

*El cielo esta llorando otra vez…quizás sabe que yo también estoy triste*

Eso lo conforto…sus rezos fueron escuchados…los mas grandiosos ángeles habían bajado en Fox, y le concedieron sus mas grandes deseos…su vista recupero el sentido, al igual que el de su cuerpo y pudo sentir la soga rodeando su cuello…pero no le presto atención

"algunas ultimas palabras??" dijo el soldado con desprecio

El ojo de Wolf se lleno de lagrimas, pero no eran de desesperación, porque dio una gran y abierta sonrisa, miro al cielo y rió…pudo alcanzar a decir unas palabras mientras reía "Gracias!!!...ahora se que solo hay un corazón en esta vida!!! Gracias por mostrármelo!!!" sus palabras dejaron confusos a todos, pero no escucharon mas, solamente una risa pura y limpia

`Eso es!!! Ahora lo se…yo no voy a morir!!! La muerte no es cuando dejas de respirar….mueres cuando te olvidan!!!´ pensó Wolf mientras seguía riendo, consolado y sonriente, supo enfrentar a su despedida de este mundo, dejo de reír, cerro los ojos y sonrío esperando a que sucediera

Todos sus deseos se habían cumplido en un instante, el no iba a morir…porque Fox lo recordaría, el seguiría viviendo…dentro del corazón de McCloud, el había cambiado…ya no le tenia miedo a la muerte, quería que alguien le salvase…Fox lo hizo dándole valor, el no estaba solo…Fox McCloud lo acompaño hasta el final

*Ahora estoy solo…adiós mama y papa*

Una ultima lagrima de felicidad fue derramada al suelo, la multitud aclamo y grito de la felicidad como si fuese un espectáculo impresionante, Falco y Slippy solo miraban con tristeza el cuerpo de Wolf colgando levemente de un lado a otro, cuando dirigieron su mirada en Fox, notaron que este había desaparecido

"Fox??" pregunto Slippy mirando a todos lados intentando encontrar al zorro, pero no lo logro a causa de la multitud

Falco no dijo nada, se veía perturbado aun, y pensaba las ultimas palabras de Wolf pero…no sabia realmente lo que quiso decir con eso…miro a Slippy quien seguía buscando a Fox con la mirada "Vámonos Slip. …ya no hay nada que hacer aquí"

*El cielo sabe compartir el dolor…cuando llora conmigo*

Fox caminaba lejos de ahí, justo después de las palabras de Wolf se alejo de ahí, fue incapaz de seguir mirando, al escuchar las aclamaciones de la gente, solo cerro los ojos con fuerza, la imagen de Wolf seguía presente, ahora fue su turno de derramar lagrimas

Ese fue el fin de Wolf O´Donnell… su rival, o al menos eso pensaba, no solo fueron rivales…dentro de los dos, había un cierto punto de amistad y honestidad, "Realmente…ese fue el final de Wolf??" Fox dijo para si incrédulo, pero recordó lo que su padre una vez le dijo "La muerte no es el final Fox…solamente es el principio de algo nuevo"

Miro al cielo dejando caer las lagrimas de sus mejillas `es cierto…´ observo el bello atardecer que se mezclaba con la noche, miro la primera estrella de la noche y sonrío de la misma manera que le sonrío al lobo "Nos veremos pronto amigo"

Fin.

* * *

PS: si no entendieron a que se refirio Wolf con "Solo hay un corazón en esta vida" se refiere a que solamente hay una persona en la vida, con ese gran corazon que te apoyará hasta el final, fue exactamente lo que Fox hizo en el mejor momento, por eso Wolf lloró de felicidad

la historia la escribi mientras escuchaba una cancion del Silent Hill llamada Death Of Lisa, de Akira Yamaoka, porfavor dejnme comentarios =)


End file.
